My Elusive Jewel
by Wandering Gamer
Summary: Link does not understand his feelings for Tetra and decides to write a letter that sorts all of these unsure feelings out. But will he give it to her? TetraLink. One-shot.


Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything else.

-------------------------------------

Key: "words" = character talking

Italics = Link's letter

-------------------------------------

It was nightfall in the Great Sea. And on a certain Pirate ship a certain blonde haired boy who was dubbed Hero of Wind as well as the Waker of Winds sat at the ships tip enjoying the lovely night breeze as he stared into the lovely starry moonlit sky.

The now 15-year-old Hero of Wind still wore green, but his clothing now more resembled the Hero of Time's clothing when he was 17 years old. (He even wears his cool gloves.) The only difference was that instead of white tights Link wore baggy white pants and he no longer wore the hat that went with the outfit, instead letting his hair grow out which (with Aryll's help when he visited Outset a few months back) he formed into a short ponytail. {A/N: He says it makes him look cool}

The only problem Link faced now was that his mind has been veiled by the thoughts of a pretty young girl…No big deal right? Well if you fell for a girl who happens to be the leader of a tough (yet lovable) group of Pirates then you'd probably see this as a problem…Why would a guy whose called 'Hero' even bother to associate himself with Outlaws like blood thirsty Pirates?

Stuff like that never bothered Link though, he'd simply ignore words from those who didn't know the _full_ _story. _The story of how that 'blood thirsty Pirate' had rather reluctantly agreed (but agreed none the less) to give him the ride he needed to rescue his sister. (the backbreaking torture she put him through on the way there is another story) The girl also helped him save the planet from a Power hungry king of legend. She also turned out to be the last heir to the ancient royal family.

He'd defend her always, he'd throw his life away just to ensure that she lives to see the next day. She's his Friend after all, what's the huge shocker to him is that she's his **best** friend. Though in the beginning the two suffered from what you'd call CatDog-ism. Link could agree with that, while he was quiet, respectful and thoughtful. She was the opposite being bold, out-spoken and a bit arrogant, they were complete opposites…Link to this very day could never understood how she could get him so riled up over any little thing. The two still argue to this very day…They argue a lot to Link's dismay especially since he knows he can never expect to win those arguments…Though he had to admit she was rather cute when she'd give one of her proud high and mighty smirks whenever he would concede in their usual exchange of barbs.

"What the heck am I thinking!?" The 15-year-old yelled aloud.

This was what bothered Link. As of lately he can hardly speak to his Pirate friend without stuttering or feeling heat rise up to his face…Everything he thought of reminded him of _her_. His other friends and his own baby sister simply replied "Just tell her how you feel. She'll understand. Who knows she may even return your feelings." That was the part that bugged Link. He didn't know what he was feeling for the Pirate girl Tetra, but whatever it was it was strong…And with her as proud as she is she could never return it even if she wanted to, she had a reputation to keep after all.

Taking a deep breath one last time Link decided to take a safer method. He'd write a letter that had his feelings on it as though he was really writing a letter to her and then he'd destroy it. A perfect plan. None can be the more wise. The Waker of Winds grinned lazily at the deviousness of his own plan. Pulling out a piece of paper he had in his tunic and a pen he began to write.

_Tetra,_

"How should I start this…damn I wish Makar was here in situation like this…he always was a smooth talker…"

_Before you get any ideas this is NOT an angry protest letter…like the last time…I'm writing you this letter in reality because I really don't know why I'm sending you this letter and that's why I'm writing it. Before you crumble this to go inflict bodily harm upon me here me and this letter out._

Link sighs to himself as his face reddens. Tetra wasn't even there and he was blushing. Despite his embarrassment he continued to write.

_Tetra you once asked me what are you to me. Even though I could tell you were teasing me about it then I took it quite seriously…And like I said I don't know…Damn I wish I could understand this!_

"Ok Link" The boy calms himself while slapping his forehead constantly "Breathe slowly…let the air hit your brain cells and tell her the truth…or at least what you understand."

I see you as many things in reality First among many you're my Boss. The person who I take orders from and carry them out willingly. Second and very importantly to me you're a friend…My best friend, though I've finally admitted this to you a few months back. I still wonder how either of us survived three years with being stuck in the same place together with me being me and you being you. We fight a lot though I'm the one who starts it…

"Not" Link chuckles to himself then quickly thinks "Ok so I guess I should know Tetra enough to not say certain things and not expect a beat down to come shortly after."

_But if I was stuck with anyone I'm glad it was you…This is the point of my letter…I don't really know when it started, maybe back in the forsaken fortress when you, **YOU** of all people! The same person who couldn't stand me and always made fun of me and made my life a living hell while I traveled with you and Niko and co. came in and saved my rear from Ganondorf and all I could do, was like wimp I really am, lay on the ground while he began to strangle you…_

Maybe it was earlier or after that I don't really know! But what I DO know is that lately my feelings for you feel… different in comparison from what they used to be…I mean I've been having feelings for you that transcends friendship!!…Please don't laugh because it's really true…

All I could ever think of is you. That's why I've become so desperate to get stronger…I just want to see you safe…to personally make sure you get out of everything ok. _Trust me, I'm nowhere near implying that you're weak. If we were not in some kind of sword duel you could pretty much wipe the floor with me…You're actually one of the strongest people I know…And I mean in mind and actions…You know what you want and go for it…I wish I could do stuff like that…_

Link stares up at the enigmatic silver moon and understands.

You're sort of like gem…That's the only way I can sum you up. Like an elusive jewel that fell from the sky one day and into my heart…A treasure that I don't really understand but am willing to fight bitterly for to end of time just to make sure no one stains or cracks your beautiful self with their dirty hands…Maybe, just maybe, this is what it means to love someone in a passionate way…If it is…Then now and forever, I will always lo-

Link feels someone tapping on his shoulder and then here's Tetra's voice full of annoyance. "And what may I ask are you doing up?"

"AAGH!!" The 15-year-old Hero of Wind yelps as he quickly grabs on to his letter which nearly blew away with the mischievous breeze.

"Well Link?" Tetra tapped her feet impatiently while her hands were on her waist. "I want an answer."

Link sweat drops as he blindly shoves his letter into his pocket and gives Tetra a nervous lazy grin as his only response. Tetra rolls her while trying to hide a soft grin which was creping up her lips "Ugh. You're so annoying when you do that you know."

"Hehe, Same old you. I'm glad for that…" Link replied to his friend while his emerald green eyes reflected off the moon's ethereal light which made Tetra feel as though she was drowning in the deepness of them. The proud 15 year-old Pirate girl quickly caught herself and just smiled at Link as she playfully shoved him towards the door which led to the lower deck. "Just go to sleep…We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yeah" Link agrees as he calmly tries to walk away but suddenly begins to think of how Tetra's eyes resemble the sea at night and ends up tripping over his own feet as a result. "Still clumsy kiddo?" Tetra teased while winking at Link. Link just chuckled to himself while blushing feverishly as he got up and headed to the lower deck.

Tetra sighs contently to herself and begins to sit in the same place Link once sat and began to collect her thoughts…a lot of them were focused on her Outset Island friend. Grabbing a piece of paper that began to flutter lazily around her Tetra's first action was to crumble it but when she saw the familiar penmanship on one of the words she stopped and deiced to read it instead.

After reading the letter a strong blush appears on Tetra's face as she looks up into the starry night sky. "Idiot, of course I love you…I will now and forever. Because you are my green clad knight and I… am your elusive jewel that will never leave your side…

**END**

----------------------------------------

Action/Adventure club glares daggers at me that melts like a hot knife through butter.

Me: Look, I can explain everything!

The group pulls out Pitchforks and torches.

Random guy: He be a witch! A witch!

Random guy #2: Don't you mean wizard.

Random guy #3: Who cares let's lynch him!

Me: Wait! You act as though you don't have a favorite coupling! Y'see I learned something while at FF.net. That everyone could write whatever genre they want whatever they want and not be biased for it. That even a guy could admit he has a favorite pairing and he won't be laughed at…He'll be patted on the back…So why don't we action/adventure writers just end our bitter feud with the romance and comedy writers. While the story format guys start treating the script format guys like equals. Because in the end we are all human, all writers. Can't we all just get along?

The action/adventure club all downcast their eyes guilty to the floor. I smile contently.

Random guy #4: Let's burn him at the stake for making us see the inner depths of ourselves!

Others: YEAH!

Me: Good to make to this groove but I gotta bust that move! So until next time readers (provided there is a next time if I survive this) See ya! (flees)


End file.
